Lovey Dovey
by CuttySark
Summary: A companion fic for 'The Sultan of Turkey', featuring other couples in the base.
1. Bay Three

"So...what do we do?" Samuel Booker Roberts asked, looking stumped.

"Eh?! You're asking me?!" the equally inexperienced Kasuga Maru asked back in surprise.

"Well, I don't think I have enough knowledge on this matter. Or any at all."

"And you think I do?"

"Umm…" another, much more subdued voice spoke out from between the two ships. "Maybe we shouldn't do this after all…"

Kasuga Maru and Sam looked down at the bed, and at the single blonde girl lying fully clothed on it.

"Ah...I think we scared her." said Sam.

"Well, that's understandable." Kasuga Maru agreed.

"I-I'm not scared!" Gambier Bay denied unconvincingly. "It's just...I've never done this before."

"Neither do we." Sam said.

"Traditionally one's first experience should be done by two persons only. It was very bold of you to suggest this, Miss Bay."

"Waah~" Gambier closed her eyes with both hands, looking as red as a boiled crab as she tried to sink deeper into the mattress. "I just didn't want you two to fight…"

"I still think of this as a competition, though." Sam said as she lifted up her shirt, leaving her in her camisole.

"Eh? Eh?" Gambier Bay flustered, not sure of what was happening in front of her eyes.

"Hm. Then I call your challenge." Kasuga Maru followed suit, removing her traditional jacket. Apparently she's not wearing anything underneath.

"W-wait!"

"Yes?" Kasuga maru and Sam said in unison.

"Aren't we going too fast?!"

"I think we're moving at an adequate pace." said Kasuga Maru with a deadpan face.

"Hm. This bed is a bit small for the three of us." said Sam.

"You're the one suggesting that we should use your room."

"Well, I'm the only one without a roomate…"

"You guys are not listening to me at all, are you?" Gambier said.

"Screw this. Let's just start." said Sam, clearly not listening to Gambier Bay as she reached for her shirt.

"W-wait!" Gambier slapped Sam's hand away.

"Ah." Sam withdrew, actually looking guilty. "Sorry."

"I…" Gambier stuttered, covering her chest. "I can do it myself."

Slowly, Gambier Bay unbuttoned her shirt as the two ships watched, uncovering her minimalist black bra.

"I am suddenly feeling very inadequate." said Kasuga Maru.

"For fellow escort carriers built from commercial hulls, you two sure are very different." Sam snickered.

"Hmph." Kasuga Maru frowned, but otherwise not saying anything.

"So, uh…" Gambier Bay muttered. "What now?"

"Hm…" Kasuga Maru mumbled, looking just as confused as she's been all this time.

"I guess we'll just wing it." said Sam.

"Huh?"

Gambier Bay's last memory of that night would be the sight of the two smaller ships jumping on top of her.


	2. Destructive Duo

Ark didn't even have the chance to gasp when Bismarck suddenly kicked her in the stomach, sending her launching towards the wall.

"Is that all you can do?" Ark Royal mocked, looking obviously pained yet still smiling.

That's the smile. One that had always annoyed Bismarck. So confident. So fearless. Like nothing in the world could touch her. That's a carrier for you.

Bismarck moved forward, intending to prove otherwise. Her hand was just about to reach Ark's neck when she suddenly felt a violent kick on her shin, knocking her leg away and forcing her to kneel.

"Heh. Same weak spot as always, huh?" Ark smirked, sneering at Bismarck pained face right in front of her.

"Why, you-"

Bismarck was cut off when Ark suddenly raised her leg, slamming her knee against the side of Bismarck's temple and sending her careening to the floor.

Dazed and confused with her back on the floor, Bismarck could barely give a token resistance as Ark mounted her, straddling Bismarck's torso and placing her crotch just below Bismarck's breasts.

"Lose again, kraut."

Bismarck saw Ark bringing down her face to hers and reflexively closed her eyes as their lips met. Bismarck tried to close her lips, but Ark began prodding with her tongue, soon finding a weak spot near the corner of Bismarck's mouth.

Bismarck squirmed. The inside of her mouth was being explored. Her teeth, her gum, her cheeks. She tried to resist using her own tongue, but her entire mouth felt numb.

After what felt like an eternity, Ark Royal finally let go, letting Bismarck to pathetically gasp for hair.

Ark wasn't planning to let the German girl recover, however.

With her right hand, Ark gave Bismarck a good slap to the side of her face mid gasp, dazzling her opponent before she moved her fingers around the defeated battleship neck.

"Gah!?" Bismarck gasped, taking in one last gulp of oxygen before her windpipe was blocked.

"How do you like that, kraut?"

Ark loomed over Bismarck. Her face was backlighted by the ceiling light and shadowed by her own pink hair, but her grin was shining so bright that it almost managed to keep Bismarck down by fear alone.

"Knowing you, you probably like it, huh?"

Bismarck was not in a position to argue.

"I wonder if you liked it when we pounded you back then..."

…

Alright, that's it.

With a single swift movement, Bismarck raised her knee and struck Ark just above the kidney, sending her reeling to the floor.

"Now, That's a bit over the line, isn't it?" Bismarck sneered, mounting Ark and reversing their positions.

"Try saying that again."

"Wh-"

Ark barely able to let out any sound before Bismarck grabbed her neck and dragged her closer to the wall.

"Gah!" Ark gasped as her head was slammed to the wall, hard. She clawed desperately at Bismarck's arms, but the battleship's hide was simply too tough for a carrier.

"Go on. Try saying that again." Bismarck began to taunt as Ark's tongue fell out of her mouth, desperate for air. She decided to loosen her grip the tiniest bit.

"I-Sorr…"

Ark couldn't finish her word before Bismarck closed her windpipe again.

"Go on, say it." Bismarck loosened her grip again.

"Mer...mercy…"

"Hm...nah. I think you look better this way."

Bismarck tightened her grip again, but she also brought one of her hands down, towards the collar of Ark's shirt...

XXX

 _ **Two hours later…**_

XXX

"You know, we really should stop doing it like this." Bismarck lay defeatedly on her bed. Well, what's left of her bed anyway. She's also completely naked, with only a blanket covering a part of her leg.

"Eh? But I like it though." Ark said from the coffee table, drinking a cup of recently brewed tea. She's wearing an unbuttoned short pants and slightly stretched underwear, but was otherwise completely naked.

"Yeah, but I can't afford to replace all the things that always got broken, you know." Bismarck looked sadly at the remain of her shirt on the floor, recently used to tie her hands behind her back. "Also I can't keep mooching off Akashi for the wall and floor repair. Not to mention all the noise complaints from my neighbors."

"Hmm…" For a moment, Ark looked deeply in thought. "I guess we can do it normally for a bit."

"Define normal." Bismarck said worriedly.

"Hm..what about cosplay?"

Bismarck didn't know wether to smile or groan.


	3. Ikon!

"Uhm...Kongou?"

"Yeah?" Kongou answered playfully. Of course, she already knew why Iowa was here in her room, but teasing the big girl was simply too much fun to pass on.

"Do you...want to?" she said vaguely.

"I don't know I'm kinda tired." Kongou rolled on her bed, watching Iowa who was still standing near the door. Somehow she managed to look so small and meek even when her head almost touched the ceiling. It's probably the glasses. Since her rangefinder got shot up in the last battle she had to temporarily wear a big, nerdy glasses just to function normally. Apparently the model is a standard issue in the US Navy. On any other face it'd probably look ugly, but on iIowa it just enhanced her cuteness in Kongou's eyes. The effect was only amplified by the oversized ribbed sweater she's wearing, one that Kongou remembered knitting with her own hands after Iowa complained that no pretty clothes fit her large body. Kongou made it extra long so it can be worn bare legged as a one piece, because of course finding pants was also difficult.

"Maybe I'll go buy an opera curtain and make you a skirt …"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Kongou said, sitting up on her bed. "Are you sure you want to do this? Wouldn't you rather rest?" of course, kongou already knew what her answer would be, but a foreplay should be drawn out, right?"

"But it's been a while…"

"Indeed it's been a while." Kongou smiled mercilessly as an idea crossed her mind. "Have you been doing it by yourself?"

"Eh..?" Iowa's face immediately turned red. Having a girlfriend with light skin sure had its perks.

"Personally, I've been using that picture we took in the bath together as a material."

"W-wha…" Iowa flustered, trying to cover her chest as if Kongou could see right through her clothes.

"What about you? did you think of me while you're doing it?'

"I…" she looked like she's about to deny, but then she looked down to the side, avoiding Kongou's gaze. "I did…"

"Show me." Kongou smiled naughtily.

"Huh?"

"Show me how you do it."

Iowa froze over. Her hand briefly reached for the door handle but froze mid-air before moving to the hem of her sweater.

Iowa's smiling, but she's also clearly embarrassed. Kongou knew Iowa had wanted to spend the night with her, but she probably did not expect it to go quite like this.

"Japanese sure have some strange taste, huh?". Iowa smiled teasingly, trying to sound confident and failing miserably, her face burning red.

Kongou merely responded with a sagely nod before removing her own top.


End file.
